


French Vanilla

by Tmas



Series: French Vanilla [1]
Category: Mercymaker - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cheese, Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: Angela visits the same coffee shop everyday but today was different. She notices a woman named Amélie whom she's never seen before. French Vanilla goes well together, no?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for my Discord channel. https://discord.gg/5qpJGTT
> 
> Here you go guys!
> 
> If you'd like to support me you can donate here: paypal.me/Tmasbeva

The waitress walked over holding a menu. She stopped to brush her light brown apron off that had pastry stain from earlier. Angela waited patiently to be seated. She wore a white V neck sweater with a long black skirt that barely touched her polka dot flats. Her hair blond hair pulled back with polka dot hair band. The waitress finally made it over to Angela.

“ Sorry for the wait, right this way ma'am.” the waitress said showing Angela to her table. 

“Thank you.” Angela followed. 

They arrived at a small table with two chairs on the right side of the shop. Angela laid her newspaper on the table before pulling a chair out to sit down.

“is there anyone else joining you today ma'am?” 

Angela shook her head. “it's just little old me today.” 

“Alrighty, what can I get you?”

“I'll have a medium French Vanilla iced coffee with two creams and two sugars please.” Angela ordered. She came here every day at the same time and ordered the same coffee as was her routine. The waitress jotted down the order and left the table. Angela began to unfold her newspaper noticing a woman from across the coffee shop. The woman had long black hair pulled into a ponytail. Her white button up shirt having the first few buttons undone was tucked into her black slacks with black dress shoes to compliment. The woman sat alone drinking her coffee and reading _See You At The End Of The Iris_. 

“She's beautiful.” Angela said to herself caught in a stare. She was mesmerized for a few seconds before the waitress stood in her line of sight snapping her out of it. The woman noticed Angela's stare but let off no indication continuing to read. 

“Excuse me, who is that woman over there?” Angela investigated. 

“The young woman over there? That's miss Amélie. She's a regular here.” The waitress replied setting Angela's coffee on the table before returning to work. 

Angela picked her newspaper back up. She took a sip of her coffee with this woman, Amélie, on her mind. 

“Why haven't I seen her before?” Angela wondered to herself. She took another sip and set down the cup. Curious, she slightly bent the corner of the newspaper to get another look at Amélie. Amélie still deep into her book, reached for her cup to take a sip without removing her eyes from her book. She noticed Angela again. This time her eyes met Angela's. Embarrassed, Angela quickly threw her head back into her paper. Amélie took another sip.

“Oh Chéri, how cute. Let's play.” Amélie whispered donning a grin returning to her book. 

Angela took a breath. “Maybe I'm over thinking this. I mean, she wouldn't be interested in me. For all she knows, our eyes just met on accident.” She thought to herself. 

Angela set her paper down to stretch. She closed her eyes and lifted her arms outward letting out a yawn. Amélie noticed Angela's guard was down. As her eyes opened Amélie’s met Angela's again. Angela was still for a second. Amélie gave a swift wink and a slight smile. Angela quickly looked away smiling. Her cheeks rosy red blushing. Angela brushed her hair behind her right ear.  
Amélie waved for the waitress. She walked over and leaned in. They spoke briefly before the waitress walked away. Amélie smiled returning to her book. Angela downed the rest of her coffee and picked her paper back up. 

The waitress walked over to Angela's table and set down two cups of coffee then disappeared to the back. 

“I didn't order anyth…?” Angela said noticing the names on the cups. The first read _Chéri._ Angela turned the second cup around and read _turn around_. She quickly turned around. She scanned the room behind her but didn't notice anything. Disappointed, Angela turned back around in her chair. She froze at the sight of Amélie sitting in front of her. 

“Bonjour belle. French Vanilla, it goes so well together doesn't it Chéri?” Amélie smiled taking a sip. Angela grinned with butterflies in her stomach. She nodded and took a sip.

Fin


End file.
